Vetrix Family
The Tron Family is a family/organization appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, lead by Tron. Other members are three brothers: III, IV, and V. They attire is very medieval in design and have crests on their hands (with the exception of V, whose crest is on his forehead), as well as a tattoo-like Duel Gazer mark used instead of a mechanical one, just like Kite Tenjo and the people working under Dr. Faker. Their goal is to get revenge on Dr. Faker, and they are antagonists in the World Duel Carnival arc. They have knowledge of "Numbers" and collect to get their revenge on Dr, Faker, but their method of assembling "Numbers" is still not known. However, they had no knowledge about "Chaos Numbers" until Yuma Tsukumo played his. Biography History The brothers lived a happy and a peaceful life with their father, and they had a dog. The Tron Family was somehow involved with Dr. Faker in the past, and vowed to take revenge on him for unknown reasons. Tron has also stated that Dr. Faker believes him to be dead (implying Tron was involved in some kind of accident). Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL provoking Reginald.]] The Tron Family's plan involved Reginald Kastle coming to their side, and the "Numbers" in some way. As the first part of their plan, they needed Shark to participate in the World Duel Carnival. As ordered by Tron, IV made sure he did, by intentionally bringing up Reginald's past, and telling him how he purposely set his Deck on the pot to fall, and caused his sister's accident. By doing so, he enraged Reginald, thus giving him a reason to want to be in the World Duel Carnival, and making him want revenge against IV, who confirmed he'd be in the World Duel Carnival too. The next step in their plan, involved III giving Reginald "Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake", which he succeeded in doing. However, the "Number" couldn't possess Reginald, making III think the plan wasn't fully successful, but Tron said that wasn't the case, because as long as there was even the smallest of darkness in human hearts, it will expand without them realizing. The next step, was V taking control of Hart Tenjo through his crest, and taking him to an abandoned gallery, where Tron begins a ritual to extract the young boy's powers. In order to ensure the ritual completes, V sends III and IV to Duel Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo. The plan however fails, as Hart was able to transfer his power to Kite, at the same time forcing the ritual to end before it was complete. despite this, Tron was able to obtain some of Hart's power as he creates a small energy ball. Additionally and for yet some unknown reason, the Tron family somehow know who Kazuma Tsukumo is, or at least Tron and V themselves do as both upon learning what Yuma's surname is, they acknowledge he is Kazuma's son. They have also learn Yuma possesses the "Original Number", and has now become a target as well. The next step involved Tron giving III new powers so he could beat Yuma in a duel. Despite III having lost and left his "Numbers" with Yuma, Tron did not seem to care, and was worried for III, comforting him. He then decided to take revenge on Yuma. Obtained Numbers The Tron Family uses IV to collect the "Number" cards from Duelists who are entering the World Duel Carnival. The list shown is of the known "Numbers" which are obtained, but it is known that IV have at least obtained nine total around the time when he Dueled Bronk Stone and Caswell. Trivia * So far, the "Numbers" that the members use from their respective archetypes all involve damage-inflicting effects. References Notes Category:Character groups